callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-H
The SCAR-H is a usable primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It can be used both in the single player campaign, special ops mode and the multiplayer game. It is based on the real-life FN SCAR-H, a powerful battle rifle made for the US Army firing a 7.62x51mm round. It is one of the earlier assualt rifles unlocked in the game, and is generally more powerful than others, which makes up for its lower rate of fire and small magazine capacity. History The FN SCAR-H, or Mk. 17 Mod 0, is a modular, modern day battle rifle made by FNH. The L-variant of this weapon was first issued to US forces in April of 2009, with a battalion of the US 75th Ranger Regiment being the first large unit deployed with the FN SCAR.http://www.armytimes.com/news/2009/05/army_scar_051109w/It was designed at the request of SOCOM for a multi-caliber special-forces rifle capable of marksman and CQB conversions. The SCAR-H is the battle rifle version, firing the more powerful 7.62x51mm round, making it one of the first original battle rifles since the 1950s. It has competed with the XM8 and the HK416 for general adoption by the US Army, though none of the rifles were selected to replace the M4. Currently U.S. Special Operations Forces such as the Army Rangers, Delta Force, and Navy SEALs are field testing the weapon in Iraq and Afghanistan. All Rangers are supposed to be equipped with the SCAR-H by late 2010. In-Game In multiplayer, the high damage of the SCAR-H makes up for its small magazine capacity and lower rate of fire. The SCAR is a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore modes. It is unlocked at Level 8 on multiplayer. Even though the SCAR-H's accuracy statistic is high, its moderately high recoil means that the player must use shorter bursts at long range compared with the low-recoil assault rifles. The iron sights on the SCAR-H offers a very clean sight picture, with a minimally obstructed view. This makes the need for a sight attachments less necessary than on other weapons that have poor visibility or an otherwise awkward view with their iron sights. The SCAR-H is somewhat comparable to the M16 in Call of Duty 4, since it is a powerful weapon, available early on in the multiplayer rank system. This makes it popular with many players that are relatively new to the game, despite the low magazine capacity. Weapon Attachment *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) File:Fn_scar-1-.JPG|FN SCAR-H File:Fn_scar_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sights Tips *It is especially recomended for Hardcore as it is always a one shot kill. *Reload canceling does not work well on the SCAR, and not at all if reloading on an empty magazine. Trivia * It is equipped with a Magpul soft polymer sleeve to allow for easier removal from magazine pouches. * The SCAR-H's bolt is designed to lock back when the weapon is empty. In game, it doesnt, so when the weapon is reloaded, the bolt release is hit but the bolt is already forward. *In S.S.D.D. a "SCAR-H w/ Foregrip" can be used. The Foregrip attachment does not appear on the SCAR-H anywhere else in Campaign, and is not available in Multiplayer. It may have originally been planned as an unlockable attachment, but later cancelled. *Right under the iron sights there are letters that spell out "Infinity Ward INC". *Though the SCAR is depicted using the M203 grenade launcher, like the AK-47, it has its own specific launcher: the FN40GL. *The rear sight of the SCAR-H is installed incorrectly, it should be able to fold down towards the user rather than away. *The SCAR's rear sight is modified to have a more open view; the original is a very small aperture that would have blocked more of the field of view. * If the M203 is fired from the SCAR, no rumbling will occur on the controllers for XBox and the PS3. This also occurs with the ACR and other grenade launcher-capable rifles. The only exceptions are the M16A4, M4A1, and the AK-47. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Battle Rifles